


KINKTOBER 7 | Lingerie | Keishin Ukai x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Lingerie, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Underwear, but still smutty, i think it's a little cuter/ fluffier than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 7: Lingerie. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Keishin Ukai. I DO NOT OWN KEISHIN UKAI OR HAIKYUU. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	KINKTOBER 7 | Lingerie | Keishin Ukai x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 7: Lingerie. I had so much fun with my first writing of Coach Ukai I had to include him in Kinktober! But as a one-shot it isn’t necessary to read the previous work (though it is where I picked “little dove” as a cute name for Reader, and if you want more, look for my story “Convenient.”). And as I stated in an earlier writing, I’m out of sexy/cool ways to put a condom on in my writings, so pretend it isn’t something to be concerned with.  
> By the way, this is the lingerie I specifically was inspired by while writing: https://www.yandy.com/Bold-Desires-Bra-Set.php (in Karasuno black, of course)
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

You went shopping just for Keishin Ukai, taking the bus into the city ostensibly to visit a friend for the weekend. But in the last hours when she waved you goodbye you stopped alone in the sky-high department store for more intimate shopping than her eyes were meant for.

The colors before you were almost overwhelming – lacy pink sets, silky white negligees, strappy sheer corsets, pale blue garters. But the real question was, _what would he like?_

Keishin always appreciates it when you parade in your underwear before him. Of course it just means that he gruffly compliments how beautiful you are before ripping everything from your body. But you wanted something different for once, with no real occasion. You wanted something for him to marvel at, to marvel at you in. It’s nice that he likes you for you, sure, fine. And yet – as your fingers hovered over the hangers, trying to picture his face at your reveal of what lay beneath your clothes – you want something more, something special, just once. 

And now, as you nervously jog up to his apartment, you wonder if it’ll work.

_Confidence._

Keishin opens the door shirtless in long shorts, a damp towel around his neck. His hair is wet and shaggy down his shoulders, the smell of cigarettes vaguely wafting into the air behind you but overpowered by whatever shampoo he just used. “Hey,” he says, his voice low and rough, and you push into him with a kiss, barely getting a chance to slam the door behind you.

Keishin responds eagerly, wrapping you in a tight embrace, damp skin holding you up as you kick your shoes off and stumble into the house. His kisses come hungry, warm and hard against you, your hands reaching up to grab onto the towel draped over his shoulders and pull his head closer to yours. You’re suddenly hungry too. 

Keishin’s mouth travels up your jaw to your ear. He tugs gently on the lobe with his teeth. “Two days in the city too long for you?” he teases, hands beginning to roam over your shirt.

Not wanting him to discover the surprise too early, you try to grab his hands in yours and back into the hallway, guiding him to the main room. “I just missed you,” you say, giving him a smile and leaning back in. 

He kisses you again, and again, tongue searching through your lips to taste more of you. You part for him and his tongue slides into your mouth. Keishin’s kisses are attentive, driven, and his hand circles up now to your jaw, to move to the back of your head and pull you in deeply. You could melt in his touch as he walks the two of your back into the hallway. But not quite yet, not quite like this.

“I’ll be- give me a second – ” you say, backing away from him and turning into the small bathroom. You hear him trundle into the bedroom next to the wall, flopping down on the futon. You try to breathe slowly, trembling to take off your clothes.

It’s been a while since you felt butterflies like this, some exhilaration at what Keishin might think. You rip your shirt over your head, roll your pants to the ground, and take a moment to stare in the mirror. Black is simple, is sexy, and is your little salute to the Karasuno crows, in a lingerie set you never thought you’d see on your own body. The cups are sheer, open vents of satin, with a thick strip of lace covering your nipples only a little uncomfortably, and crisscrossed straps over the chest and up across the back and shoulders. The thong panties are the same, with a vented crotch baring the top of your pussy down to your clit, where the same lace strip detail runs to the back and crisscrossed straps run across your hips and down a garter belt. You take a moment, adjusting the clips to the high stockings that only slipped down a little on the walk over.

You’re see that you’re unbelievably gorgeous and feel absolutely petrified at the same time. But it’s gone too far to turn back now. You exhale, try to smile at yourself, shuddering with excitement and just a little bit of nerve. _Okay._

You turn the handle and walk out, holding your head high as you turn into his bedroom.

“Now, tell me what you think,” you breathe, surprising even yourself, and Keishin pauses in the middle of wiping his face with the towel to fully gawk at you. He drinks you in, dropping the towel onto the floor, his face inscrutable. 

He’s silent just a little too long and you begin to lose that fire.

“Keishin – ”

“Fucking hell.”

Keishin launches up off the futon with the most athleticism than you’ve seen him act on in a while. He approaches you slowly, and you fight to keep your eyes on him instead of shrinking into the floor. His eyes are roaming over you. Hands on your shoulders run down the straps, coming to your chest, thumbs rubbing over the strips of lace, and you shiver as your nipples pucker against the rough fabric, straining for his touch. He opens his hands and cups your chest, finally looking back up to meet your eyes again, and it fills you with fire anew to see the lust in them. 

“Little dove I have – never – seen anyone more fucking sexy in my life,” he says, simply enough, and when he roughly pulls you in for a kiss, it is deeper and hotter than your greetings at the door. His hands are rough over the lace, almost unbearable for your nipples, and you writhe into his chest. Every touch of him on you lights that fire even hotter inside. You reach up and gently claw down his shirtless front with your nails, trying to tell him _fuck me, fuck me, worship me and fuck me_. 

His left hand abandons your chest, the right still gripping you in tight circular motions, and comes up to circle your jaw as he kisses you. He bites down, lightly enough, on your bottom lip, and you shake into him just a little bit, grinding against his shorts and your hands flat against his stomach. 

Keishin murmurs a mix of your name and various obscenities in between kisses. His thumb, working against your chest, hits the side of that rough unbearable lace and your nipple slides out into the gap of fabric. He pinches it, rolling it between his fingers until you’re rocking against him, the light pain under his touch sending rippling aches over you.

When he moves his kisses down to your neck, the praise you’ve been breathlessly waiting for spills out of him. 

“God – so beautiful – ” Keishin says into the hollow of your throat, eyelashes fluttering over your skin as he closes his eyes and deeply inhales. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“No reason,” you say, feeling his hands travel down your back, roaming over each strap, letting one up and _snap_ against your skin. You shiver into him. “Just.. something special.”

“It is,” he says, his mouth traveling down to the bra cups and feeling over your left tit now, lace delicious agony under his hand rubbing back and forth over it until that nipple falls free. He kneels down and you follow him down to the futon. Keishin takes your left nipple in his mouth, tugging gently a little further out of the bra, his teeth teasing you with small nips. You gasp and grasp at his wet hair, twining it around your fingers and pulling gently as he moves across your chest. 

“I gotta say,” he says though, a little quietly. “I have no idea what to do with all this.”

The straps are deceptively simple, but you let him run his fingers down to your hips, down to the indentations where fabric crisscrosses over skin, and his tender touch makes you shudder into him. 

“It doesn’t need to come off,” you murmur, kissing the top of his head and leaning reluctantly out of his adoring hold, scooting on the futon. Keishin follows as you move your hands down his chest, the soft layer of fat over neglected abs, coming to the waist of his shorts and pulling them down with more ease than he would have had. 

His cock is thick, and when you start to stroke the shaft, it hardens quickly under your touch. Keishin lets out a loud sigh that becomes a groan. You kneel down, resting on your forearms and letting your ass rise in the air as your mouth comes closer to touching him. Your lick your palm, make eye contact with him, and lick it again, a long strand of saliva connecting your hand and tongue. Keishin groans again, and you cradle his balls with your wet hand before moving up, stroking gently as he shudders. 

“That’s fucking – so hot, little dove -” you hear, and then feel a firm slap of his hand against your ass, running over the panty straps. He hooks his finger around the band and pulls, just enough for you to arch your back and show him more as you close your mouth around the tip of his cock. Keishin’s grasp tightens, pulls just a little more, and you begin to move your mouth up and down, feeling him stiffen under the pressure of your touch. 

You bob up and down, pulling back and giving long licks up his shaft before sliding his cock back into your mouth, his hand twisting against the straps of your panties with growing urgency. You force him to the back of your throat, gagging lightly, and return to the head. The tip of your tongue strokes the underside of his cock and slides up, over his sensitive top, and your hand braced against his groin feels his body shake with heaving breaths. Your sucking becomes faster, sloppier, shaking your ass in the air as your head ducks lower and lower over him. 

Instinctively, you feel your body swallow, throat closing, and you gag a little again, but it makes Keishin jerk his hips up into your mouth. The taste becomes saltier and you gasp for air, pulling him out of your mouth and staring up at him as tears leak out of your eyes. Your chest is bursting against the bra, nipples flushed and dark from his touch and the aching lace rubbing against it. 

Without thinking, you lean forward, pushing up between his dripping erection. Keishin’s eyes are wide, almost rolling back. You rest your elbows on his thighs and you push your tits on either side of his cock, taking the head in your mouth again and massaging the silk of the bra over his cock. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” His hand abandons the grip on your panties and moves to your head, fingers digging into your scalp as you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. It twitches between your chest and you wiggle into him, pushing Keishin’s cock as far in your mouth as you can in the new angle.

When you stop for a breath, Keishin relaxes his grip on you, but only to lean forward and coax you onto your own back, positions reversed. His eyes are still hazy, and they barely focus on you as he makes his way down your body between your legs. The top of your pussy peeks out from the vented panties, the garter clips straining to keep your socks up as he rubs his hands up and down your thighs, kicking your knees up as he nudges your feet closer to your body.

“This is so fucking sexy,” Keishin says, a man of simple words, but meaning them fully. 

He leans down, giving a kiss to your stomach, to each thigh, his fingers running up the strip of lace connecting the thong to the V of the panty front, trying to dig for your slit through the top before pulling them easily to the side. You feel the straps of the lingerie tug across your body and roll your hips.

Keishin finds a grip on your ass, lifting your hips a bit closer to him before dripping his mouth on you. Your body jerks as he sloppily, immediately begins eating you out like it’s a competition. It almost feels like his entire mouth is suddenly all over you and you thrust your hips up into his face, feeling the urgency of his touch suddenly stimulating you so much more than the excitement built up in your mind. 

His tongue rubs wet and fast against your clit, and fingers fumble up into your entrance, one, and then two sliding in as you squirm into his touch. A fire begins to burn at the base of your stomach, the heat flying across your body as he presses into you. He curls his finger and a shock goes straight to your gut as he hits your g-spot, the tingles flying through you as he presses and presses – and keeps pressing. 

The double sensation of your clit and inside walls getting his rapt attention makes you writhe, biting your lip and fumbling to touch anything, holding on to the futon and then, as his fingers and mouth keep working, down to his head again. You jerk your hips up into him as your hands push him down, wanting him desperately to continue, not to stop. 

He does stop. But when he does, it’s just as abrupt and without pretense as when he began, simply grabbing your left leg and holding it up close to his chest as he adjusts into a kneel. You roll your hips up to meet him, your muscles beginning to ache and your skin straining against the bands of the lingerie.

“Little dove, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Keishin says, holding his cock and leaning closer to your dripping pussy. He slides the tip over your clit, down your folds, finding your entrance. You start to respond, but the jolt of pleasure straight up your spine turns any words into a cry as he sinks into you, moving his right hand up to rub at your clit again. Your mouth flies open. He slides in and out, in and out, stretching you and filling you to the point where you feel a sweat already breaking out over your forehead. 

Keishin settles into a sloppy rhythm of fucking you, his eyes closed in elation, holding onto your ankle in a tight grip and pushing deep into your pussy. The straps of fabric at your hips almost chafe against your skin as he pushes your leg higher up. Your hips begin to shake, and you reach out again, hand falling back to your mouth and biting your finger. You groan, trying to muffle screams as he hits deeper and deeper inside, the strokes filling you so completely. He has neighbors, after all.

Keishin does not lack strength. The intensity of his thrusts and muscles flexing against his hold on you shows that. It keeps you from moving much besides feeble attempts to thrust your hips up to meet his cock. But your own movements tremble under him as his cock stretches you to your limit. It fits so snugly inside you and rubs against every sensitive point, hits you so deeply that the heat riding over your body comes in hotter and hotter waves. His cock seems to drive deeper with every thrust. 

You let out a cry despite yourself. 

“Fuck,” Keishin says thickly, and the hand at your clit grabs up, moving to the straps of your panties, gathering it in a fistful so strong it just might snap. You’re lost in the daze, and buck your hips up to match him as best you can as he increases his pace. So what if it rips. You’ll just buy another pair.

 _Another, and another, and another,_ you think raggedly as your orgasm begins to build to its crest, your body almost bursting under his ravenous touch. _To get fucked like this._

Keishin fucks your brains out every time, but his eyes haven’t been this wild, your heart hasn’t beat this erratically in so long. 

He loses his grip on the panties and tries again, this time locking onto your skin between the strips of fabric and digging his fingers into you. You roll your hips up at the touch, sitting up just a little, and the angle of his cock hits a spot so deep you squirm under him. You moan, and he smiles wickedly and drives in deeper.

“ _Fuck, Keishin – I’m coming!_ ”

“Yes, come for me, come on, fucking come for me little dove,” he pants out, with no sign of stopping. The heat rolls over your body in furious waves crashing over each other as you come, only a rough cry coming from your lungs as you come so hard that you feel the wetness gush from you over his cock. 

And Keishin keeps going, mercilessly fucking you in your bliss, as your limbs turn to soft rubber as he somehow rides your orgasm out even longer. Everything that should be uncomfortable – the soreness of your spent pussy, the aches of your muscles pushed against his stronger body, the chafing fabric across your chest and hips – somehow feels amazing enough that your body craves more. 

“Can I finish, baby,” Keishin pants, his hand trailing up to your nipples spilling from your bra, and you arch your back into his pinches.

“Yes, yes, yes,” you cry, feeling the heartbeat in your ears run wildly as his strokes still hit deeply, pushing so far inside you that you don’t know if you’re still coming or if one orgasm ended and another began.

Keishin’s strokes turn erratic. He drops your leg and falls over you, holding himself up with strained arms. You stroke his face and pull it close to yours. Your name spills from Keishin’s lips in between wet, fast kisses as he grunts, increasing his pace and force with each thrust, coming closer and closer himself. The friction of your bodies against the fabric of your lingerie turns into a delicious burn as your body clenches around him. 

You feel him come before he says it, shouting and swearing as the heat spills out of him. He pulls out a little too early and the last ropes of his cum shoot up, hot and white over your stomach, hitting the straps that cross over and indent your flushed body. 

“Shit,” he says hoarsely, collapsing onto the futon besides you. He fumbles for the towel and offers it to you. You wipe yourself clean, shivering where the cold dampness hits you, and he awkwardly massages your stomach. His finger slides down to a strap and snaps it against your skin again, lazier this time. “Is it ruined?”

You look down at where stains splash over spots of the lingerie. “Um, it’s not so bad,” you say, letting out a deep breath as your heartrate begins to slow.

“I’ll just have to get you some more,” Keishin says, and leans in to kiss you. The kiss starts sweet, but he bites your lip and pulls away to look into your eyes with lust. “Really. I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It’s a little longer than my other Kinktober works so far but I just have so much fun writing Keishin tehe. See you tomorrow! *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
